


Seven Deadly Sins - Sloth

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen, Humor, Picture, Poster, sin - Freeform, sloth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for the LiveJournal community Network Command's "Seven Deadly Sins" challenge.</p><p>This is actually the first one I made for the challenge and is the only one that doesn't have an advertising slogan as the punchline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Deadly Sins - Sloth

  
[   
](http://s579.photobucket.com/albums/ss233/george1138/sin/?action=view&current=sloth.jpg)   


Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. Thanks!


End file.
